


Roses and Ramen

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Gansey, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, adansey, can you blame me for wanting to write adansey that doesn't have six miles worth of angst and pain, listen this is just cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is undoubtedly a good student.  His straight a's and strict work ethic had given him a scholarship to Yale, and he wasn't about to give up any of it.  But Gansey's hopeful smile convinced him that maybe one night off wouldn't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little coffeeshop AU to fill up the woefully empty adansey tag. This is unbeta'd, so all errors are mine.

Adam trudged laboriously down the sleek, wet pavement, feet pounding and sending puddles splashing about. With great effort, he pulled open the heavy, glass doors leading to the coffee shop, seeking solace in its warm hues. He stood still for a moment before unceremoniously dumping his bag into the booth nearest him. The rain outside was unrelenting, pouring down in cold, heavy sheets. Absentmindedly, Adam traced raindrops on the window with his finger, watching them race down the translucent pane. The sound of the coffee machine snapped him out of his reverie, prompting him to pull his textbook out of his now dripping bookbag. Heaving a sigh, Adam cracked open the textbook and began reading. Half an hour later, he was already surrounded by papers filled completely by his notes. Adam was so engrossed in his work that he nearly tuned out all of his surroundings. Until he heard bells. No, not bells, but laughter, he found when he looked up, surprised when he found the source of it.

 

* * *

 

The young man carried himself with easy confidence, casually walking behind the slate countertop and tying a black apron over his clothes. Switching on the coffee machine, he scanned his surroundings, eyes landing on a lone boy in the corner booth. He caught the boy’s eye and smiled, full and pearlescent.

 

* * *

 

Adam looked up inconspicuously from his notes, determined not to be caught looking. Immediately, his mind was racing, memorizing every detail it possibly could. His lithe yet strong frame, his attire, effortlessly put-together, and his hair, a soft-looking, chestnut-hued mess that curled slightly around his ears. And then the boy saw him. A second of eye contact told him that his eyes were a warm hazel, glinting as they caught the light. The boy smiled shyly, his mouth turning up at the corners and adding dimples to his angular cheekbones. All at once Adam could feel a strawberry blush working up his face, so he instinctively buried it into his notes. Adam did not look up again until he was finished working and when he was, he quickly raced out of the coffee shop without picking his head up.

He missed the wistful gaze the barista had cast towards his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter was so short, but it's just an introduction. The next few chapters will definitely be longer.


End file.
